


Re:designed Fates Supports

by twodimensionaltrash



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Rework [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, S-Support (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodimensionaltrash/pseuds/twodimensionaltrash
Summary: Long-term project completely overhauling of the storylines and character arcs of Fire Emblem Fates. This is the first of two halves of a collection, the other half focusing on narrative/world-building. Compliant to the original canon of Fates, but with way more interesting character development. You might like the way characters you know and love have been enhanced and explored further than their original dialogue allowed them to be. Content is posted in support-conversation format.





	1. Project Front

This collection contains an overhaul of the storyline and character relationships presented in the game collection of Fire Emblem Fates. Analysis of Intelligent Systems material is presented in this concept rework. Revision of Intelligent Systems characters, locations, and concepts is done in this concept rework. This collection claims no rights to any material produced by Intelligent Systems.

The purpose of this collection is to express ideas pertaining to the Fire Emblem If: Fates trilogy and provide alternative concepts (plots, character relationships) to the original story that take on the task of overhauling a storyline that held potential but ended up disappointing. This rework is done as a creative exercise with no intention of selling or reproducing any content written for this project.

The collection will be put under a "series" on AO3 and divided into _Story_ and _Supports_. _Story_ follows the plot-lines in each of the three Fire Emblem Fates games as the rework presents them. _Supports_ holds a collection of supporting conversations — to better develop the relationships between characters — as the rework will present them. At the time of beginning this AO3 series,  _Story_ is not prepared to have any content uploaded.

All this said, I'm a long-time fan of Fire Emblem. I'm thankful that Awakening saved the series from going under and brought it up to Nintendo flagship status. I admit to having loved Birthright, Conquest, and Revelations as I have any other FE game (with Sacred Stones as my personal favorite). My primary problem with the Fates games was the squandered potential storylines that would've made the overarching narrative more impactful. My biggest gripe is with the character of Kamui/Corrin and what a lost opportunity they are for a character-driven story.

Who knows, maybe someday my love of reworking other people's ideas will get me somewhere for a change.

Thanks for stopping by. I look forward to having you tag along on the new adventure.

**Also feel free to add tags as you see fit. I need ideas for them. And comment often/keep up with the project! It's going to be a long term thing that goes toward my narrative writing portfolio.**


	2. Corrin - Camilla (C-S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the portrayal of Camilla in Fates and it kills me because she has so much potential to act as a strong older sibling. I want more nuanced possessiveness over Corrin.

**C.**

Corrin: Ergh…  
Camilla: My dear Corrin, what troubles you?  
Corrin: Nothing could have prepared me for how difficult leading a small army is.  
Camilla: Father certainly did keep you away from the battlefield, didn’t he?  
Corrin: I wish he hadn’t… So much of the world has been kept from me. Finally I am free to learn and explore and instead I’m preparing for a fight… I’ve missed out on so much, Camilla.  
Camilla: … I see.  
Corrin: What’s that look for?  
Camilla: I have doted on you tirelessly your entire life and yet… You feel as though it hasn’t been enough.  
Corrin: That’s not what I meant at all! I apologize! You have been wonderful to me. I can never thank you enough. Please, help me prepare for the coming battle.  
Camilla: It would be my pleasure.

**B.**

Camilla: Corrin, may I speak with you?  
Corrin: You never have to ask.  
Camilla: … I have taken for granted the parts of life you lost to the tower. I apologize for not seeing that sooner.  
Corrin: Camilla…  
Camilla: I realize now that you have not had all the privileges that I have, as your sibling or otherwise. I want nothing more than to bring you all the joy the world has to offer. In the future I will be more considerate.  
Corrin: You have never been anything but loving and considerate with me! I’m sorry that you were made to believe differently even for a moment.  
Camilla: I simply do not know what to do if I cannot make you happy…

**A.**

Corrin: …!  
Camilla: It’s strange to see you outside at night.  
Corrin: I was thinking the same thing. What are you doing up so late?  
Camilla: My mind refuses to sleep these nights. I find my thoughts are battling each other too frequently.  
Corrin: … Join me.  
Camilla: In the grass?  
Corrin: It’s dry, I promise.  
Camilla: If you insist… … Why are you up tonight?  
Corrin: When I look at the stars in the night sky, I like to look directly above me. I can see the way the stars circle us, how the space they fill is rounded like a dome instead of flat like a map… I find comfort in the idea that the heavens embrace us.  
Camilla: …  
Corrin: When I was a child I tried to climb out the tiny window in the tower countless nights. I’d always get stuck at the waist and try to wiggle free but Lilith would have to pull me out.  
Camilla: *Sigh* That sounds just like you. You always wanted to see something new and exciting… It often scared me.  
Corrin: Scared you?  
Camilla: I feared that if you took a step outside you would never come back in to me. I craved to free you from the prison our father put you in but… If I let my baby bird fly, he/she might not return to his/her nest with me.  
Corrin: … That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard you say.  
Camilla: Corrin!  
Corrin: I can’t picture you letting me fly away so easily, mama bird. I’m more likely to fall out of the nest face-first.  
Camilla: … I’m sorry you feel that way.

 **S.**  

Corrin: Camilla!  
Camilla: !!!  
Corrin: Don’t walk away from me! We need to talk!  
Camilla: I see no reason.  
Corrin: Camilla, please!  
Camilla: I have no interest in speaking with you or your face-first falling flat.  
Corrin: Is that what this is about?!  
Camilla: You insinuated that I would be unwilling to let you live your life without my influence. I have cared for you each day. I have loved you more than anybody else ever could. I risk my life in this war when I could be at the castle protecting father, but I choose to be here with you. You see all that I’ve given you as a burden, a mistake!  
Corrin: … You believe I feel that way about you?  
Camilla: I believe only what you have shown me.  
Corrin: Camilla… You are worth more than every victory I will see and losing you is a worse fate than death. You’re everything to me. You give me strength. You give me hope. Your love has kept me warm my whole life.  
Camilla: …  
Corrin: No matter how far I travel, what I see or what I learn, my home is always going to be where you are.  
Camilla: Corrin…  
Corrin: So please, Camilla, when you are afraid that you will lose me, remember that I love you with every bone in my body. I will devote the rest of my life to showing you until you believe in my love the same way I believe in yours.  
Camilla: *Sniff* I give you my word, my love. I believe you.


	3. Corrin - Takumi (C-S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension, diffusion, understanding.

** C. **

*rustle*  
Corrin: Hm?  
*woosh*  
Corrin: AH!  
*thud*  
Corrin: An arrow? This thing could have killed me!  
Takumi: A decent bowman always hits his target.  
Corrin: Was the target my head?!  
Takumi: The target was the circle carved in the tree you got in the way of. You should learn to look before you walk into a practice range.  
Corrin: This is a practice range?  
Takumi: Yes. Everything is a practice range. That’s what happens when traveling with a group that trains for battles.  
Corrin: Oh.  
Takumi: Yeah. Try to avoid walking into any sparring matches.  
Corrin: Good idea. I’m on it.  
(Corrin leaves)  
Takumi:  What a weird person.

** B. **

Corrin: Good evening, brother! Isn’t it a bit dark to be shooting?  
Takumi: Egh. Don’t call me “brother” again. If I can’t hit a target in the dark I don’t deserve this bow.  
Corrin: Didn’t the bow choose you?  
Takumi: I don’t have to agree with the bow.  
Corrin: Ha!  
Takumi: Do you need something or can I get back to training?  
Corrin: I was going to ask about our family…  
Takumi: *sigh* Try not to say “our” either, please.  
Corrin: But we’re…  
Takumi: I know. It’s hard to adjust to having a stranger show up out of nowhere to come live with their birth family of strangers.  
Corrin: But you fought to bring me here…  
Takumi: I guess I did. I never put much thought into it until it finally happened.  
Corrin: You aren’t nearly as surprised as I am.  
Takumi: I got one new sibling and you got four. They could easily replace me with you if you picked up a bow.  
Corrin: How could you say something so horrible?!  
Takumi: My family is lead by a prince of unmatched skill with a blade. At his side is a princess as fearless as she is strong. They are protected by the little princess whose warmth never wavers. Makes a perfect story of a brother/sister returned from a lifetime of captivity in enemy territory.  
Corrin: If you believe that to be “perfect” you do not know how lucky you are to be so loved. I’m disappointed.  
(Corrin leaves)  
Takumi: Wonderful. Thanks, disappointed.

** A. **

Takumi: Corrin! The other day you said I don’t know how lucky I am, as if I don’t know what I have. You’re wrong.  
Corrin: Do you know what you don’t have?  
Takumi: Patience for your attitude?  
Corrin: Haha! I was thinking of patience for yourself.  
Takumi: …What?  
Corrin: You think you’re disappointing everyone around you. Your family knows you’re hurting and can’t do anything about it.  
Takumi: You don’t know anything about me or my family. You have no idea what we’ve been through… They’d be better off without me.  
Corrin: You’re right. I don’t know what you’ve been through. I do know how it feels to believe I’m not good enough for anybody, though.  
Takumi: …  
Corrin: You remind me a lot of Leo. You’re both stubborn, but you put your heart to everything you do. I truly admire you, Takumi. I wish you could see what the rest of us see in you.  
Takumi: I…  
Corrin: I apologize for being rude before. I let jealousy get the better of me.  
Takumi: You’re forgiven. You were right. What I said before wasn’t perfect at all.  
Corrin: Oh?  
Takumi: The story would be better if you hadn’t been taken in the first place. It was a hassle to get you back.  
Corrin: Would you be at all interested in making up for lost time?  
Takumi: Don’t push it.

** S. **

Takumi: …  
Corrin: …Ahem.  
Takumi: Will you ever leave me alone?!  
Corrin: Not until you listen to me. There’s a lot I think we should talk about regarding the letter from Queen Mikoto. There are things I want to tell you and I need your feedback.  
Takumi: I’d rather not.  
Corrin: I just want to—  
Takumi: My family has gone out of their way to protect you at every chance. Mother brings you home and father dies, partially because of you. You disappear, we fight to bring you back and you don’t even know us. She wanted you to be part of our family so badly she was willing to die for it. And for what?  
Corrin: I’m sorry. I assure you I will be grateful to your mother and blame myself for your family’s losses for the rest of my days, but there is nothing we can do now but move forward.  
Takumi: ! …  … Don’t say ‘your mother’ and ‘your family’ like that. It makes me sick. …I’m sorry. They’re just as much yours as mine. Corrin… *sigh* As much as it pains me to say it, you belong here. With us. With me.  
Corrin: You need me here? I thought you’d never say so.  
Takumi: Can you be quiet for once? Ugh... My whole life until recently I imagined my long-lost-brother/sister replacing me. I imagined you taking my place at the table and the rest of our family forgetting me. Now when I think of the future, you’re always at my side. It’s uncomfortable.  
Corrin: I picture the future the same way, Takumi.  
Takumi: This is mortifying… Do you understand what I’m trying to say? You’re not there as my brother/sister, you’re there as my partner.  
Corrin: Yes, and I just said I picture the future the same way.  
Takumi: I'm talking about the type of partner that you share your feelings with, that makes you want to be a better person, that you want to sleep next to each night… I mean LOVE, Corrin. Like, IN-LOVE-love.  
Corrin: Takumi, I understand this may be hard to believe, but I feel the same. That’s part of why I wanted to talk about the letter from the queen.  
Takumi: ...Oh.  
Corrin: I started thinking about this quite a while ago, but there hasn’t been a good time to tell you. I appreciate you and how you’re dedicated to the point of being stubborn. I enjoy your company, even when you nearly hit me instead of the target. I love you, Takumi.  
Takumi: Hey, if you almost get hit it's because you're in the way of my shot. My aim is true.  
Corrin: That it is. You’ve struck my heart.  
Takumi: ...This isn’t going at all how I expected it to.  
Corrin: It’s probably better than you expected!  
Takumi: You’re right. I couldn’t even begin to dream you’d reciprocate my feelings. I’m happy. I think I’m going to be sick, but I’m happy.  
Corrin: What do you think about becoming Hoshido’s greatest power couple? We’ll go down in history as the Archer and the Dragonborn; the Bowman and the Fire-Breather; the--  
Takumi: OK, please don’t ruin it. 


	4. Corrin - Leo (C-S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty, vulnerability.

**C.**

Leo: Corrin, might I have a word?  
Corrin: Of course, Leo. What can I do for you?  
Leo: I’m concerned regarding your strategy for this war moving forward... There isn’t one. Nor are there arrangements for different scenarios we will encounter.  
Corrin: Camilla and Xander said it would be okay…  
Leo: … I don’t believe they were being entirely forthright with you. You know our elder siblings are trained to speak without stepping on any toes.  
Corrin: You’re suggesting that they’re babying me.  
Leo: I’m not saying that is the case, but I’m suggesting that it is possible. They’ve been known to put your safety above greater goals and whatnot. It could negatively impact the outcomes of our future battles and reflect poorly on you. We are in an unfavorable position. All losses are significant.  
Corrin: Huh… I appreciate your honesty, Leo. Thank you. Would you mind advising me during strategy sessions? I could use the help.  
Leo: It would be my pleasure.

**B.**

*tap tap*  
*tap*  
*tap tap*  
Corrin: UGH. I’m never going to beat you at this game, am I?  
Leo: That’s a likely assessment. It’s meant to be a learning experience.  
Corrin: How am I supposed to learn in being crushed every single round?  
Leo: The purpose is for me to asses you, not the other way around. I can read your thought process through your moves and reactions to my own turns. This allows me to better shape field strategies to your strengths.  
Corrin: OK, that makes sense… What would you consider my strengths?  
Leo: … …  
Corrin: … Ouch.  
Leo: The greatest disservice I could do would be feeding you lies about your abilities the way others do.  
Corrin: Leo, are you okay? You’re being unusually short with me.  
Leo: … I’M worried, Corrin. Allow me to be frank. Each time I best you in this game I’m reminded of how fragile you are, of how our siblings have doted on you since youth. Everyone has chosen to risk their lives for you and this beautiful ideal you’ve presented. They didn’t once stop to think if you were fit for the responsibility.  
Corrin: …You’re right. I’m not fit to lead an army. That’s why I have you.  
Leo: …I apologize. I spoke out of line. I know better.  
Corrin: You do know better. And that’s why there’s nobody else I’d rather have bossing me around.  
Leo: Hah. I appreciate that. Thank you.

**A.**

Leo: The longer I contemplate our situation, the more I am disgusted by it.  
Corrin: To what end?  
Leo: Does it not upset you that you were kidnapped by father and made a bargaining chip?  
Corrin: That’s a loaded question, Leo. I don’t know how to answer. … Does it not upset you that your mother made YOU a bargaining chip with father?  
Leo: …It does. I am too conscious of it to care for her. Using children as tools. Pathetic.  
Corrin: I agree.  
Leo: Children don’t have a choice in the matter. Can you picture Elise choosing Cassita over her own parents before she was old enough to speak? Or Camilla choosing to be overprotective of you?  
Corrin: You haven’t been suffering under Garon alone. None of us are happy with what’s happened.  
Leo: Sometimes I wonder what would be like to be doting like Camilla… Warm like Elise… Unyielding like Xander… They’re worthy of the opportunities that this war has presented them and the companionship you offer. Truthfully, I don’t feel as though I deserve this same experience.  
Corrin: Why would you want to be more like them? You’re intelligent, dedicated, and passionate. You work tirelessly to ensure the safety of everyone here, especially our siblings. If anyone deserves the chance to grow, it’s you.  
Leo: Do you think I’ve changed that much?  
Corrin: You have, Leo. I can’t put words to it, but you have changed for the better.  
(Corrin leaves)  
Leo: … … I truly don’t deserve you.

**S.**

Corrin: Leo! You’re never out at this hour.  
Leo: I had to speak with you before my head explodes. Please forgive me. I must confess that I haven’t been entirely honest in our interactions.  
Corrin: What do you mean?  
Leo: I know that I’ve changed since leaving Nohr. It’s thanks to you. It’s your kindness, your courage… Your sense of duty that drives you forward even when you’re unsure. You dive headfirst without looking and pray not to drown. I don’t know how or why you do it, but I am completely in awe of you.  
Corrin: Are you complimenting me?! Who are you and what have you done with Leo?  
Leo: The best news I’ve ever received came in Queen Mikoto’s letter. The freedom it gave me to feel this way is unlike anything else. It’s mystifying. It’s magical. I’m thrilled every day to see what I will face at your side. I’m in love with you, Corrin.  
Corrin: !!!  
Leo: I’ve never felt such enthusiasm for life as I do when at your side. This war feels meaningful, as though I am fighting for something worthwhile. That something is you. It’s you and me, and us as one together with our siblings.  
Corrin: Leo, I… I was thinking of how much you’ve grown, how vulnerable you’ve learned to be with me… how hard I see you work to become the man you dream of being. It is I that is in awe of you. I love you. So very much.  
Leo: …You don’t know how thankful I am to hear that.  
Corrin: As thankful as I am to finally be able to say it?  
Leo: Aha. Perhaps. … Please, Corrin, promise to stay with me the rest of our days. I don’t want to miss a single sunrise that could be shared with you.  
Corrin: I’d like nothing more.  
*thud*  
Corrin: What are you— !!! AAAAH!  
Leo: I was under the impression that it’s every prince/princess’s dream to be carried off by their beloved knight on a horse.  
Corrin: PUT ME DOWN!  
Leo: I will release you after we share our first kiss silhouetted against the setting sun with birdsongs making music of the air.  
Corrin: HAVE YOU BEEN READING ELISE’S BOOKS?  
Leo: It’s been a while since I read a fairytale, but the story elements are memorable enough. Hold onto me tightly, Corrin.  
Corrin: I feel like this was an excuse to get me close to you.  
Leo: All is fair in love and war, is it not?


End file.
